Elsword: The man from the sky
by InterestingAuthor345
Summary: John landed and stranded on an unknown planet, However, He encounters something strange on this planet, a Red-haired boy and along with his friends known as the Elgang, together, Magic and science unite.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright Everyone, This is InterestingAuthor343 and... i'm making a new fanfiction, although, I'm actually an Elsword Player in Europe since 2011, However, I got bored and looked in Elsword crossovers but there are not enough, eventually most stories with interesting ideas got halted for unknown reasons at least, luckily, I'm ready for my next story! but there's a nice one, So I'm going to tell you guys, This is an alternate version where Master chief did NOT landed on the shield world reqiuem, but Elrios.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Green Knight from the sky.**

**Earth date: April 27 2557**

**Location: Unknown**

"It's been four years..." Spoke a purple AI herself. "four years...stranded on this wreck, No any signs of the covenant nor even I cannot even contact the UNSC, just me and the Chief."

The purple AI just sat there as her eyes are laid only to the SPARTAN-II aka Master Chief Sierra-117, who may have still sleep in his Cryo-chamber, the wreckage of _Forward Unto Dawn _have been orbiting the unknown planet for 4 long years since after they destroy the 'last' Halo ring from their previous mission along with the Arbiter, however, as the Arc exploded, it does cause some minor damage before the ship entered the slipspace, it was sliced in half and altered its path instead from going home to earth, Suddenly, Cortana picked up a signal from the entire ship as she scanned something, the wreckage of Forward unto Dawn would be pulled into the orbit of the unknown planet because of its gravity ... n a few minutes, It's time to wake up the chief.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Unknown Planet...**

"Sir, I've located a large unknown object that it comes from the sky." Said a mechanical voice. "Scanning: This object will land 300 Kilometers away and it will be above us, your highness."

"And what kind of object is that?" Said a loud booming mechanical voice.

"Unknown." It replied. "my king, what if that object holds a much more advance technology and can we eradicate the humans from this planet?"

"Investigate it along with our fellow Nasods." Said the Nasod king. "Therefore, if you were right, We can reclaim for what we have lost, prepare the troops to survey the area."

"Affirmative." The Nasod bow to him.

* * *

**Back at the Forward unto Dawn...**

Few minutes after the SPARTAN woke up from his Cryo-tube, Master Chief runs in a hurry, after unlocking the doors as he reached to the hangar bay, everything went up-side-down as the wreckage was began to get pulled into orbit, the SPARTAN doesn't have time to get supplies as he went into the Pelican, he sat in the cockpit and activated the engines.

"Hit it chief!"

Master chief pulled the lever for high-speed ahead to escape from the ship, as Master chief looked over the ship as it turns into a large flaming ball then it entered the orbit.

"Chief, we must follow the Dawn after it makes it's crash."

"Cortana, What about the Planet?" He asked. "I'm not sure if it's safe."

"It's safe chief, I've scanned the planet before I woke you up." She answered. "The planet's atmosphere is breathable, therefore we have a chance to survive."

"Is there any contact of some civilization down there?" He questions the AI. "Any UNSC contacts down there?"

"Negative, But I've received some electronic signal from down there."

"And what is it? Forerunner?"

"Unknown." Cortana checked. "We should have to follow the wreckage before we investigate this planet."

* * *

**Altera Village, Military Time: 0:30 midnight.**

A young red-haired swordsman took a deep breath and exhaled and looked up firmly at the dark skies filled with stars, he may have been exhausted from his harsh training.

"Elsword?" Called out a voice which he jumped in surprise as he looked to the purple-haired girl.

"Aisha?" He said. "What are you doing here up late?"

"That's what I'm asking about." Aisha folded her arms and gave him a disappointed look on her face. "Don't you get tired? It's already midnight and why couldn't you take some rest?"

"...I still wanted to keep stronger." Elsword looked down as he rubbed his shoulder. "So I can prove my sister how strong I am If I found her."

"Still in training huh? at least Eve is still awake." Aisha pointed back.

"She'a a Nasod, she can't sleep." Elsword then sighed as he knew that it would be bad to kill a Nasod if Eve was here, their next mission is to explore the floating island of Altera and stop the corrupted Nasod King, He wouldn't know how Eve was feeling about.

"Hey look Elsword! A shooting star." Aisha pointed upwards as Elsword looked up, he widened his eyes and saw a star rushing throughout the sky, he was amazed to see it, however, as the star got bigger and turned into a huge behemoth, covered in flames, their smiles dropped down as it passed over them and crashed somewhere else on the island, they could feel a small earthquake on the ground.

"Wh-What was that?" Aisha trembled.

"I'm not sure, we should go there and check it out."

"But Elsword, It's dangerous to go out alone, we should have wake up the others and we'll go together."

Elsword slowly smiled and nodded as they headed back to the village.

* * *

**Somewhere on the plains of Altera...**

A group of Nasod scouts surveyed the area to search for that "object" where it landed.

"There." Said on of the Nasof scouts pointed up as they spotted smoke coming up from the sky and it's a few hundred footsteps away.

"this way."

In the moment they left and headed their way to the crash site, however, not from a very far away, A single pelican came down from the skies after entering the orbit, the SPARTAN-II landed his pelican just only 50 meters away from the wreckage, as the door opened, Master chief slung out his MA5D and aimed aimlessly to the environment as he was cautious to look for any unknown hostile enemy to each side, he's on a different planet with no Covenant, Forerunner or the UNSC, he felt that he was going to fight a new enemy soon.

"Cortana, Any contacts?" He asked the AI.

"Negative, Everything is clear."

The SPARTAN walked slowly into the woods and activate his night vision so that he could see something, however, a red dot appears on his HUD, Master chief followed until he found an odd metal scorpion and it was a bit large that it's height only reached to the humans knees, it has red eyes and sharp claws, seems that it was trying to kill him until it jumped which caught the SPARTAN in surprise, he dodged the scorpion's attack and landed on the ground, the metal scorpion faced the SPARTAN again and attacked him once again as it do the same, John dodged while using sidestepping and grabbed the scorpion's tail and smash it on the ground as pieces were shattered all over.

"What is that?"

"Scanning." Cortana checked as she scanned the odd metal scorpion while using John's helmet. "It's a robot controlled by some sort of AI."

"Guess we aren't alone.."

The SPARTAN pulled out his magnum, he notice three red dots appears on his HUD and hears sounds, he took cover behind a tree and peeks out for what it reveals to be three mechanical robots, armed with guns.

"The crash site is near." Said one of the Nasod scout. "The King would be pleased if we found it."

As John notice this, he sprinted to a tree from one to another, suddenly one of the Nasod scouts took a notice.

"Halt, Unidentified species on sight." The Nasod soldier began to raise it'a gun and aimed towards the source. "Hands up to surrender or die."

Suddenly, A Nasod soldier on the right side heard a rustle, the robot pointed the laser rifle at the bushes until a hand covered in green pulled the Nasod beside, John twisted it's head like he was killing a grunt, the head was completely removed due to John's super strength from his armor, then he look to the two remaining.

"Number-230, Has Number-458 found anything?" The Nasod spone to it's nearby comrade.

"Negative, Number-175, No contact from Number-458." 230 replied. "Seems to be ambushed."

As chief began to step away from the bush to assassinate another one, however, unfortunately, his right foot stepped on a stick making a loud crack, The two Nasods aimed their rifle towards the bush and began to fire their Laser guns, after a few moments, as the two scouts found out, reveals a headless Nasod on the ground, Suddenly a huge shadow overshadowed them as they turned to the source reveals a huge armored being, The armored being punched 230 in the face until it's head flew out, leaving the mechanical kneel down to the ground then fell, the last Nasod began to fire it's laser gun but it has no effect, the lasers were completely deflected by some sort of golden shield, John reached out a hilt and activated an Energy Sword, he quickly impaled the nasod throughout the chest until the machine shut down the program from inside.

"Too easy, Like I was fighting a tin cans."

"Chief, We're finally there."

John deactivated his Energy Sword as they approached to the ships's wreckage, Forward Unto Dawn, As the SPARTAN went in, he was glad that there is something to salvage supplies, MRE's, Weapons and Ammunition.

"Hold on, I've detected something." Cortana said. "Unknown hostiles detected, Looks like they found us."

"Turn on the ship's security camera."

Cortana nodded as she activated the Ship's security cams as he saw a dozens of robots which they may appear in the Hangar bay and they looked exactly the same from what Chief encountered.

"Looks like a new fight, be ready chief."

Master chief pulled Cortana's AI chip and inserted back into his helmet, he slung out his Assault rifle as he heard someone's was trying to break down the door which it made a loud 'Thud' until they breached in.

* * *

**Chapter End, To be Continued.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone, This is InterestingAuthor343 and thus, This is my 2nd Chapter of the story, Oh and one thing:**

**Elsword: Sword Knight (1st Job)**

**Aisha: High Magician (1st Job)**

**Rena: Trapping Ranger (1st Job)**

**Raven: Weapon Taker (1st Job)**

**Eve: Code Electra (1st Job)**

**Chung: Shelling Guardian (1st Job)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Contact.**

John pressed the trigger of his MA5D Assault rifle as it hit one of those machines coming in, however, more are coming in, The SPARTAN took cover behind the holo-table as laser bolts flew everywhere.

"Chief stand your ground, I need to something to activate the reactors."

"What are you planning Cortana?"

"I'm turning this ship into a time bomb, I have set up to 50 minutes until we escape."

"Your going to destroy this Island? No?

"No, I am not."

"I see, destroy the ship so nothing will lay their hands on our tech."

"Exactly."

Master Chief understood and nodded, He reloeaded and aimed his MA5D and hit another one in the head, The Nasod was shot by a single 7x51.62mm FMJ Bullet in the eye, as the electricity popped out from its head, the armor of the Nasods we're like nothing as the bullets pierce through, John continues to fire as he shot down five Nasod scouts.

"Done." Cortana finished.

John quickly picks up the chip and began to advance forward against the incoming machines, at least were shot one by one.

* * *

**Outskirts from the Dawn...**

The Elgang arrives to the crash site, seems Elsword and Aisha was right about the incident since midnight, It may appears to be this behemoth was the falling star which Elsword talking about.

"What is that?" Asked Chung. "Is that this "Falling star" you talked about it Elsword?"

"I'm not sure if it's dangerous." said Raven "Even much worse will happen."

**_*Ratatatata!*_**

"Gun shots?" Rena looked up to the behemoth, still hearing the gun shots from inside,

Suddenly, an explosion can be heard from inside.

"Come on, let's check what is inside!" Elsword rushed into the wreckage.

"Hey Els! Wait up!" Chung and Rena followed him.

"Gosh, Why do he acted this way." Aisha frowned as Raven face palmed, Moments later they followed them too, However, Eve starred at the Behemoth since their arrival, her eyes widened in shock, she did scanned for what that "thing" is, But that "thing" reveals to be an advanced ship, However, most of it's data were classified from her, but that thing is not Nasod made, but human made, then she looked over a large insignia, but it was burned and scorched down.

"Hey Eve! Aren't you coming?" Yelled Raven from a distance as Eve snapped out.

"Coming." Eve replied emotionless.

For a few moments, Chung rammed a sturdy door which it fell down leaving a loud thud as it echoes through the halls of the wreckage.

"Whoa..." Chung widened his eyes as he looked inside the wreckage, looks like a dark hall as mini explosion of electricity popped out from every cables.

Raven, Elsword, Chung and Aisha took a deep breath before stepping inside, They raised their weapons, they don't know what kind of new enemy they are dealing, not until, Rena stepped something.

"Eek!" Rena shrieked as the Elgang caught her attention and they looked down what she had found.

""A Nasod?" Said Chung.

"But what's a Nasod doing here?" Elsword asked. "Does this place is some sort of a new weapon they created?"

"No Elsword, Look." Raven turned it's body and reveals a large hole in it's head, which it was pierced by something else.

"Here's more." Eve raised up a fat 7x51.62mm FMJ bullet. "That is Nasod scout, it came here for investigation, this place belongs to someone else, But there are more of them, I've scanned the area and they are already here, looking for the advanced technology."

"Then we must stop them." Elsword said in determination.

"Wait, I'm receiving contacts from other Nasod scouts." Eve halted.

_'Enemy sighted! Shoot it down!'_

_'Sir, It has shielding!'_

_'We lost Number-768!' _

_'Keep shooting before-*crash!**BZZZZT*"_

Eve turned of the signal, she wondered herself that some scouts are fighting an unknown enemy.

"Eve what is it?" Aisha asked.

"We must move, We're getting close.." Eve said.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Master Chief reached the Hangar Bay, however, as he entered, 25 Nasod scouts caught their attention to the green armored being, they dropped some UNSC weapons and Gadgets to the ground and engage their Nasod weapons against the Chief, The SPARTAN quickly took cover behind the Ammo crate and returned fire as he shot three of them, the remaining took cover, John began to use his SPARTAN-time, He jumped out from his cover and dashed to the Nasod's position, he spotted another one and grabbed the neck with it's bare hand as he soon realized he spotted six of them, he used the robot as a shield, the Nasod miserably shoot their own comrade, John pulled out his Magnum and shot them in slow mode, suddenly fifteen appeared behind him which John sighted them in his HUD, he immediately dropped the robot down and dashed to the nearby MG Turret which he hailed them down with hot lead, at least 5 of them where shot down, the detached the turret and came closer, the remaining tries to shoot him down, However, The SPARTAN didn't flinched as his shields flared in gold and suppressed the bullets, destroying all of them until the last one fell.

"Piece of cake.." John sighed under his helmet. "Nothing more than I'm fighting a soldiers out of tin cans."

Suddenly, a new challenger comes in, as he look into his HUD there was another red dot, he look on the left, revealing another one, it stood over a broken pelican, this time it was a white one but it activates two saber blades on each hands, Chief pulled out his energy sword and took a defensive stance, the Nasod charged at him and twisted its own body like a tornado, Master Chief ducked and rolled, The Nasod once again as it lunged it's energy blades against him, however, John blocked it with his Energy Sword and stomped it knee, due to master chief's enhanced armor literally shattered it's opponent's leg, as it kneel down, The SPARTAN-II impales his sword into the face, finishing it off.

"Whoa.."

John deactivated his energy sword and pulled out his magnum, he turned around and aimed against... A red-haired boy?

"He-hey I mean you no harm!"

John went dumbfounded, He fought all the way through against those unknown machines, now this young man appeared out of nowhere, Things went crazier.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" John demanded him.

"Um...Me and my gang came here for investigation, Last night I saw this large "thing" came out from the sky." Elsword answered.

"Are you sure your not with them?"

"With who?"

Chief pointed to the ground and saw a lifeless Nasod on the ground.

"That's a Nasod and no, I'm not with them." Elsword shook his head.

"Elsword!" shrieked a voice as Aisha came in as she panted heavily. "Elsword, next time just wait for-Aaaah!"

Master Chief lay down his weapon as he saw a group of young people came in.

"Elsword, What is that thing?!" Chung shakily aimed his cannon at him.

"Wow, he looks huge and...green?" said Rena dumbfounded.

"Step away guys, This person might be dangerous." Warned Raven, however, Eve just stood there and watched.

"Calm down guys, He's not gonna harm us...or?" Elsword looked over the SPARTAN-II with his eyebrows raised.

"No, I'm not gonna hurt." Chief sighed relief. "Unless if one of you harmed me, you wouldn't survived that."

"See guys, He isn't a bad guy after all." Elsword grinned as the gangs lay down their arms.

"But anyways, Who is he?" Chung said. "May I asked who you are... Uhh... Green man?"

"Master Chief-117, SPARTAN-II of the UNSC." Chief said cooly. "May I ask one of you what planet is this?"

"UNSC?" Chung scratch behind his head in confusion.

"Planet?" Elsword said in a confused state.

"He meant what kind of world did he land Elsword." Raven said to him what the SPARTAN really meant.

"Oh!" Elsword snipped his finger. "Your in Elrios."

'Chief..' Cortana whispered. 'We'd should not waste our time, we have 1 minutes and 30 seconds until the ship explodes.'

"What about them?" Chief whispered back as the Elgang are having their own conversation.

"And what, gonna leave these kids and die?"

John sighed, he come up to the Elgang and stopped their conversation.

"Alright everyone, We should have to get out from here." John interrupts. "This wreckage will explode in a few minutes.

"Huh? Why?" Aisha asked.

"It's because "I've" set up the ships reactor into a time bomb." Chief went into the Warthog and activated it's engine, The Elgang were surprised over the vehicle. "If we don't get out from here we'll all die, I'll explain later then get in!"

The gang looked each other in confusion and boarded the warthog.

"Cortana."

"I'm on it."

The AI activated all the hallway doors that connects to the exit, Chief pressed the lever for full speed ahead, meanwhile the passengers behind him grabbed to the Warthog's turret tightly, Suddenly, they felt an earthquake around the ship, seems like one of the reactors exploded, Back to the Warthog, Chief steered in a zig-zag way to avoid electrical explosions on his way, until he saw a light at the very end, once again, the Warthog went on full speed upwards, suddenly, a loud explosion was heard as Chief looked back and saw explosions behind him then he looked forwards and gripped the steering wheel.

"Hang on tight!"

Chief prepares until the Warthog flew out the exit, The gang screamed through the air, instead of Eve, the Dawn takes several explosions

"BY THE EL!"

"WHOOOHOO! THIS IS FUN!" Elsword raised his hands in cheer, However, The gang looked at him as they frowned.

***BOOOM!***

Suddenly, as the gang looked back as the wreckage exploded as it turned nothing, but into bits, The Warthog landed perfectly on the nearby hill terrain as chief takes a drift them the Warthog faced where the Dawn crashed, but then, Nothing but a crater, leaving pieces of the Dawn flying everywhere.

"Hey Chief, Why did you set up the time bomb?" Asked Elsword.

"That's not him." Spoke a matured female voice. "I did."

"Wh-Who's there?!" Rena looked back and forth.

"Here." Chief takes out a chip as a purple glowing Female figure popped out of nowhere on the chip.

"Who...Are you?" Eve came closer as she asked.

"Cortana, I'm an AI of the UNSC." Cortana smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

"So, I think we should go back to Altera village." Said Raven. "We have lots of thing we have to ask you, Chief isn't it?"

Chief sighed as re-insert the chip back into his helmet, moments later, they rode off to Altera village...

* * *

**Meanwhile, At the Altera Core...**

* * *

"What?" The king of Nasod looked over one of his servant. "The "object" exploded?"

"For unknown reasons your highness." His servant replied. "But our spy droids may have saw what our scouts has never encountered before."

"Then what is it?" The king demanded.

"Here." The servant showed a hologram of a Green armored "being", it was quite larger than an average human, it has some sort of gun holding it, but an advanced type, plus a golden visor on it's helmet to block the identity of the owners face, he even looked at the fighting videos and was surprised how this figure defeated most of his scouts and even it took out one of his high-ranking Nasod bare handed, but, he's not sure if that thing some sort of a Nasod or something else.

"Tell me, Where is this figure went after the explosion?"

"It went away with an Unidentified vehicle." Replied the servant. "With a bunch of humans, but one of them is a Nasod."

"Eve..." The King looked down.

"Sir? Any plans?"

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Altera Village.**

Chief parked his Warthog nearby the entrance of the village, after the gang entered, Chief was surprised to see the inhabitants were mostly mole-like creatures, for what Elsword says that these are beings are known as Pongo's, thus they are no harm, he even spotted also Humans in sights, what they seemed to be mostly Merchants and Knights, however, most of the pongos he passed through, stared at the SPARTAN, he ignored them, Minutes later they stopped on front of the hall.

"Wait here and we'll speak with Adel, Rena, stay with him so no trouble will be caused." Said Raven.

Rena nodded as Aisha, Elsword, Chung, Eve and Raven went in.

"I hope you'll like this place." Rena smiled at him.

* * *

**Chapter ends, To be continued.**

**PS: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, InterstingAuthor343 here, This is my latest upload of this chapter, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Elrios.**

**Altera Village...**

Minutes later after speaking with Adel, Elsword came out and let John to get in, to visit the elder pongo, Adel, However, the old pongo told the Elgang to stay out and takes a private discussion with John.

"So, You are this being from the sky? Pong." Asked Adel. "Are you a human? You seemed to be big."

"Well.. Yes I am from the sky and a human inside." John replied. "It's just my armor, it makes me looked much more... bigger."

"I see." Adel squinted and eyed to the SPARTAN. "May I ask your name?"

"Master Chief John-117, SPARTAN of the UNSC." He introduced himself. "Call me John for short."

"Alright, John, From where do you come from?" The elder Pongo asked. "And what is this UNSC?"

"The UNSC is a acronym for United Nation Space Command." John answered. "It's a military organization, But the rest is classified due to it's strict military rules not reveal any secrets of the UNSC, Thus that's where I'm from."

"hmm, some sort of a military eh?" Adel puffed his smoke pipe. "You are a soldier, Am I right?"

Master Chief nodded and continued to speak with Adel, meanwhile from outside, Elsword began to hear from what's inside, all he heard was mutters and whispers until Aisha pulled his other ear away from the door.

"Just what are you doing?"

"N-Nothing!" He lied. "Okay, You got me."

"You shouldn't just hear the private conversation between them." Aisha folder arms.

"But I want to know about him." Elsword looked down while rubbing his left ear, suddenly the door opened, revealing the green "Knight" stepped out as Adel hummed with his smoke pipe.

"Well?" Raven raised an eyebrow as the elder pongo looked over the group.

"This man here has an objective to go home." Then he sighed in relief. "But, he may join into your group to search the El Crystal."

"Wait, What?" Rean went wide eyes and then jumped cheerfully. "That's great!"

"I can't believe you decide that... don't you?" Cortana whispered under his helmet.

"Trust me Cortana." John whispered back. "We'll find anything on this worl. With the right tech to contact the UNSC, The Dawn scattered most of it's parts around here before it crashed."

"Hey John!" Elsword snapped him out. "We'll start for what we've stopped since now."

"We're heading for the Nasod king." Spoke Raven to the SPARTAN. "That large Nasod was planning to take over Elrios."

However, Master Chief doesn't know what the Nasod was, But, he heard that he mentioned that those were the "Things" he fought against since the last time back inside the wreckage of Forward Unto Dawn.

"Let's pack and leave." Chung grabbed his pack.

As the gang left, Adel waved to the Elgang and the Chief as they left, the SPARTAN arrived to the Warthog to check for supplies and ammo, still have 6 batteries for his Gauss gun, 10 mags for his MA5D and 15 for the Magnum, but still, John knew that he's going to salvage more since the Dawn scattered everything before it crashed.

"So, Where are we heading?" John asked.

"To Altera core." Eve answered. "It's right below of this island, but we need to find an entrance."

"I guess I've left something..." Chief said himself.

"What?" The entire gang asked.

"My Pelican." He said. "I've left it there before I re-investigate the wreckage."

* * *

**Altera Plains, 6 hours later...**

Master Chief parked his warthog nearby where his pelican landed, the Elgang were astonished to see another machine he owned, a huge metallic winged bird, but it looks so lifeless, The SPARTAN sighed in relief that the Nasods didn't found any, Eve scanned the Pelican and to see in quite interest, it's because that thing is Human-made and advanced, from which place did he come from?

"What is that?" Rena asked.

"My pelican."

"It doesn't look like a bird." Raven suggested. "Why did you name it?"

"Wasn't me, that was someone else who made the first one since decades ago."

"Oh."

"From which place do you come from John?" Another one asked him, which is Chung.

"I...came from a place that is quite far, far away from here.." He sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"Please tell us from which place." Elsword said calmly. "It doesn't matter from where you came from."

"Alright, I came from a place where the UNSC territory exist." John answered. "But since we came here, this world is unheard from the UNSC."

"What is the UNSC?" Asked Aisha. "And what do you mean "we" since you came here, Is there anyone with you?"

"I'll explain to all with this one."

Then John pulled out a chip from his helmet then a purple woman figure popped out from nowhere, the gang jumped in surprise and went wide eyes since they starred right to the purple AI.

"Greeting, I'm Cortana." She greeted. "I'm an Artificial Intelligent of the UNSC, AI for short."

"A-Are you...some sort of a ghost?" Rena stuttered behind Raven which he looked annoyed.

"No." Eve answered. "It's a non-living but an artificial hologram."

"I'm quite surprise that you knew who I am." Cortana said in a quite interest on Eve. "But my scans shows that your're not just human."

"My name is Eve." she introduce herself. "I am the queen of the nasod."

"Nasod?" Chief went dumbfounded as he felt that his right hand went slowly to his Magnum. "Isn't she one of them?"

"It's a long story John." Chung went on front of her. "She isn't harming us anymore, She just want to have peace since Elsword found her."

Chief looked into his eyes that he meant that it was true, the SPARTAN-II let go of his Magnum back into his holster as he sighed in relief.

"John, I still have a question, what is this "UNSC"?" Aisha still asked for questions.

Moments later, He sat down on a rock and looked up to the group.

"You see it will be very hard to believe about where I came from." he said. "The UNSC is an acronym for United Nations Space Command, But I cannot tell about their secret where it was most classified, But I will tell you the history, Their origins where it comes from the main planet Earth, it began since they formed in the middle of the 22nd Century, They invented a machine known as the Slip-Space and began to colonized more than 800 worlds from their main solar system, however, we have a minor problems to the UNSC were these Insurrectionists or we called them "Innies", but that's not a major threat until "they" came."

"And who were they?" asked Elsword.

"In the year 2525, The UNSC discovered Harvest was glassed by an unknown force that we haven't fought against them before." he said in a cold tone. "They are known as the Covenant, An alliance mixed in various forms of alien species. They did left a message after glassing harvest _'Your destruction is the will of the gods, and we are their instruments.'_ after a failed diplomacy between them and us, The Human-Covenant war ignited, or we called it the Great War, We fought in a brutal war against the Covenant for 30 years, However, during the war, we were losing, they outgunned and outnumbered us from 7-1 and glassed at least 300 worlds by the costs of billions of lives."

"And what does this war looks like?" Raven asked. "This place were we lived are mostly swords and rifles, but yours is too advanced."

Then cortana showed a pictured hologram for what does the Human-Covenant war looked like, first they showed Harvest before the glassing, the Elgang were awestrucked, that this world have a wonderful sight, everything was green and blue, the continents were too different and then it shifted after glassing, it was lifeless as the gang went speechless, then the AI showed a bloody sight where Humans forces used advanced weaponries to fight off against a horde of reptilian humanoids, also other advanced vehicles they used such as Tanks, Warthogs and Pelicans against banshees, ghosts and wraiths, even they saw metal knights in green fought them off in small groups against a large battalion as a result of a human victory.

"Hey John, those guys look like you." said Chung. "Are those the "SPARTAN's" you were talking about?"

John nodded. "Indeed, these SPARTAN's were the UNSC's best super-soldiers in their military and their only hope to save mankind, but we were just only few, just me Linda and Fred also the remaining SPARTAN-II's may have survived after the war."

Everyone looked each other and looked back to the SPARTAN.

"Then how much of these guys were still alive?"asked Aisha.

"Not very much but still a handfull of them still remains." then he sighed. "But after the war, I still don't know what happened to them or they still works for the military."

"Or they retired and begging to live as civilians I suppose." Cortana added with a smug across her face as John laid his eyes towards her.

"I don't think if that'a possible." John raised his eyebrow as his mind thought. _'Yeah, the war is already over, But SPARTAN's couldn't handle their new lives as a civilian very easily, but still, there are still innies out there.'_

"But, I still have another question." Rena raised her hand. "How did you're people won the war?"

"Well, This would be complicated." Master chief gave out a small cough before telling. "After the last UNSC Halycon cruiser ship, known as the "Pillar of Autumn", escaped from planet Reach, we took a blind slip-space jump until...We found a huge architect was built eons ago, That was Halo."

"H-...Halo?" Elsword looked up on him.

"Yeah, Halo." Then John looked up on the sky. "Halo is a massive ring, the ship's crew found it before the covenant raid the ship, only me and the remaining survivors took a land fall and set up guerrilla tactics against the covenant, Luckily, they didn't need to glass us, It's because they thought that this ring was made from the gods and would not destroy it, Until I found out that the Halo was a weapon..."

"A weapon?" Rena looked at him with a concerned look.

"Halo were made by an ancient race known as the Forerunners. They created those Halo's to stop the parasite known as the "Flood", The forerunner's only chance is to starve them to death, It's because of the flood, they destroy anything, their only thing about the flood to survive is to eat intelligent life-forms, one single parasite can instantly infects you and it will be painful until you're dead, However, The Halo's were also not meant to kill the flood, also other living beings from primitive and intelligent beings can also be eradicated by the rings in a mere minutes.

Then everyone gulped.

"However, The Forerunners won the war with a horrible cost, They re-populated every life-forms on every planets until they disappeared thousand of years later."

"But, I want to ask something." Rena raised her hand. "How did you and you're people win the war?"

"...After the first Halo ring we encountered, was destroyed, we were trying to provoke the danger from mankind, but as we went off to earth, The covenant discovered Earth, not even knowing it was the capital of the UNSC, however ... An uproar was caused amongst the covenant and waged a civil war against each other, a race, once our former enemies and now allies, were the Elites or Sangheili's were their true name of their race."

"But why?"

"It's because the Sangheili's found out that the "Great Journey" were lies made from the Prophets." Chief continued. "They began to decline from the covenant, but not just them, also three other races aided us, mostly of them, The Megaloko's, Unggoy's and the Huraggoks were also our allies until we fought against the last remaining soldiers from Covenant Loyalist army, the combined forces of the UNSC and Seperatist fought and killed the last prophet by the leader of the seperatist, The Arbiter, Then we destroyed the Ark to end the Great War and the dangers from the Halo rings, So I ended up here after Cortana wakes me up from the cryotube."

"Wow, You've come from a really long way.." Chung commented in awe.

"We've better keep going." Master Chief slung his rifle on his back and checked the pelican if anything stolen.

"umm, chief we have a problem!" Yelled Elsword from outside.

The SPARTAN went out to check the uproar until they sighed a large group of Nasod soldiers headed to their way, Things will get ugly.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**(Authors note: Okay, I've seen RWBY Vol.2 Episode 1 came out, So, I'd say this to my fans who read my crossover "Fairy Tail in Remnant"... I would like to say I'm planning to make a sequel of the story and will be called "Fairy Tail in Remnant 2" it'll be coming soon, see ya. ;)**


End file.
